


Exchanging good mornings

by sakuplumeria



Series: Luvly, Merry-Go-Round [5]
Category: Tantei Gakuen Q | Detective Academy Q
Genre: Chapter 1 is censored, Chapter 2 is uncensored, Developing Friendships, Drama & Romance, Dreams vs. Reality, Kissing, M/M, Post-Canon, Smut, Unresolved Sexual Tension, passionate kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:48:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27265978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakuplumeria/pseuds/sakuplumeria
Summary: One lovely morning, Kyuu paid a visit to Ryuu and they talked about love. Suddenly, the curious 16 years old Kyuu was intrigued to kiss Ryuu and Ryuu agreed to try.The story in Chapter 1 and 2 are exactly the same.Chapter 1 is censored version (rated T), Chapter 2 is uncensored version (rated M).
Relationships: Amakusa Ryuu/Renjou Kyuu, implied Renjou Kyuu/Minami Megumi
Series: Luvly, Merry-Go-Round [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1957429





	1. Censored Version

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I know Tantei Gakuen Q is a shonen manga. That's why as much as I like to write sensual scenes in details, I created a censored version of the story. To give you an idea, Chapter 1 has 2,006 words, while Chapter 2 has 2,451 words. So, feel free to pick a version you like. If you're confused, you always have the choice to read both :D

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the censored version.  
> If you want to read the story with detailed sensual scene and thoughts, go straight to Chapter 2!

It was a lovely morning and Kyuu volunteered to buy groceries. Actually, his mom had a deadline that day and he knew it would end bad if he had not volunteered. So here he was, walking with a hum along the way to the market.

Nearing a specific intersection, Kyuu stopped. Oh, this road led to Ryuu’s house, he remembered. It would be a little detour, but it couldn’t hurt much, could it?

Kyuu turned and soon enough, he saw the familiar two story house. When he got near, Kyuu saw a familiar figure getting out from the house with two large plastic bags. The violet haired young man looked a bit overwhelmed with his baggage. Kyuu could not hold a blush as he ran to help his friend.

“Let me help you!” He grabbed one of the plastic bags without hesitation.

Ryuu turned to look at his unexpected backer. His face was flushed and he was sweating a lot. “Kyuu! What are you-”

“It’s okay!” Kyuu’s wide grin stopped his sentence midway. Ryuu only nodded.

They placed the bags at the designated place. “Thanks Kyuu, it really helps,” Ryuu said between breaths. He leaned to a wall and Kyuu walked to stand in front of him. Kyuu’s cheeks also had pink shades, “You really work yourself out, Ryuu!”

Ryuu had already calmed a bit and he chuckled. “Yeah, I cleaned up everything in my house today. And  _ we _ just finished it,” he smiled proudly. Kyuu’s eyes beamed with excitement, “Everything?”

Ryuu laughed and nodded, “Everything. Under the furniture, the high windows and even the ceilings.” He inspected his black haired friend and then said, “You’re heading for groceries, aren’t you? Why don’t you come to my house first?”

“For real?” Kyuu clasped his hands together.

“Why not?” Ryuu’s laughter was bright. “But I had to wash first, if you don’t mind.”

“Sweet! I’m so glad I took the detour!” Kyuu yelped.

Ryuu knew, of course. It was not the first time that Kyuu took a detour to his house. This friend of his was actually quite a regular guest at his house by now. His dad had already trusted the black haired man to even ask Kyuu to get him things when he’s not in a good shape. So, it was very normal when Kyuu greeted his dad who was currently sunbathing in the garden, or when Kyuu waited in his room while he took a bath.

Ryuu got out from his quick bath and found Kyuu looking at the frames he just arranged on his book rack. It was amusing for him that Kyuu realized the newest change in his bedroom so fast. Ryuu walked over while drying his hair with a small towel.

“You really grew up with King Hades..." Kyuu’s eyes were still fixated on the photographs. Ryuu found the old photo album of his childhood a few days ago and he decided to frame some of them and lined it up in a row of his book rack. There were a few photos of him with his real parents, but most of them were photos of him with his grandfather.

“Yes, I really looked up to him when I was little. Spending time with him was one of the moments I waited for back then,” Ryuu told him honestly. “But,” Ryuu closed his eyes and paused for a moment before continuing, “When I learned about the true nature of the organization, I started to have nightmares of him... pulling me into the darkness.” His voice was emotionless when he poured it out.

Suddenly, he was enveloped with warmth. Ryuu opened his eyes and saw Kyuu’s back. He knew Kyuu was hugging him, but he was still surprised at the sudden closeness. “It’s okay, we’re here now and we all love you so much. No matter where you’re from, you’re Ryuu! I like you, all of our friends from Q Class like you, Nanami-sensei and the other teachers... even my mom likes you a lot!” Kyuu squeezed the violet haired male tighter.

Ryuu’s negativity was always washed away by Kyuu’s trust and he was very glad because of it. He turned back the embrace and hugged Kyuu, “Yeah, thank you.”

Kyuu broke the embrace and now there were pink colors in his cheeks. Ryuu chuckled and asked another topic, “So, how are you and Megu?” He walked towards the bed and sat on its side.

Kyuu followed to sit beside him, his face rather bemused. “Ah.. About Megu..."

“You’ve been together for what, a year and a half already, right?” Ryuu decided to tease the black haired a little. “Have you guys kissed?”

Kyuu jerked his head to look at Ryuu, his face all red. “K-K-Kiss? But h-how did you know?”

Ryuu was amused with the response, so they had their kiss after all. He leaned forward and his eyes were sparkling with interest, “How was it?”

Kyuu’s face got redder. “Umm..." Kyuu looked at the floor and his face became more serious as he spoke, “You know, actually, Megu asked me to do it just the other day.” He clenched his fists on his thighs.

“Okay,” Ryuu said. By the tone, Ryuu got the sense that it was not going pretty well, so he listened more carefully.

“So I did,” Kyuu spoke slowly, “But it was kinda weird.” Kyuu’s face showed some kind of distress but he hid it in a chuckle, “It was not as lovey dovey as I expected, you know? I guess we were awkward and so I was afraid to do more as well.”

He shifted his head to look at Ryuu, “Hey Ryuu, have you ever kissed before?”

Ryuu was taken aback by the sudden question and he blushed a little. “Um, no?” He answered honestly.

“Ryuu! Do you-" Kyuu blurted. “Can I-” He hesitated but then he said it bluntly, “May I try and kiss you?”

Ryuu chuckled as he answered honestly, “Well, I don’t have any experience before and if you’re okay with it, then I don’t see why not. I trust you, Kyuu.”

Kyuu did not say a word after that, but he walked to stand in front of Ryuu. He leaned down slowly and their faces got closer until they kissed. The kiss was slow at first, but it turned unexpectedly passionate until they both ran out of breath.

And without knowing how, they kissed again and the second one was even more passionate than before. They had started to do more than just a kiss when Ryuu snapped. To his surprise, Kyuu also broke the kiss at the same time as he did.

“I-I’m so sorry. I don’t know what I was doing!” Ryuu blurted in panic.

Kyuu had to calm himself as well. After a few moments, he got back to his own original sitting spot. “What just happened?”

“I don’t know,” Ryuu looked down at the floor.

“Did you feel offended?” Kyuu asked.

Ryuu shook his head, “No.”

“Do you.. like it?” There was some hesitation in the voice.

Ryuu smiled a little, “I can’t say I don’t.”

Kyuu’s eyes beamed, “Then should we-”

“No!” Ryuu roared before Kyuu finished the sentence.

Kyuu was surprised with the unexpected response. He turned to look at Ryuu, who was looking back at him. There was distress in the pale face. But of course Ryuu was stressed. He knew he had a feeling for Kyuu, but because of that, he did not want Kyuu to get hurt. Kyuu was in a relationship with Megu and as long as it stood, he could not possibly stab Megu’s back either. If he did want to pursue a relationship with Kyuu, he wanted it to be a clear one, not a secretive and tangled one. That being said, he hadn’t got the courage to talk to Kyuu about it. He felt weak and he did not know what to do, but he knew he had to give some explanation or something for Kyuu to hold at that moment.

“Not now, at least,” Ryuu finally said in an almost inaudible voice, but of course Kyuu heard him clearly.

“Okay, we won’t,” Kyuu’s voice was firm. “But thank you for letting me do that. I... really like it,” Kyuu smiled shyly. Ryuu looked at the smile and the tension he had faded almost instantly. “I know,” he said with a genuine smile.

Kyuu was glad to see the honest smile of his violet haired friend. Ryuu getting sad was the least that he wanted. Kyuu stood up, “Okay, I better get going. Still need to buy groceries.”

Ryuu actually wanted to go together since he also had to buy groceries, but the previous event made him think twice. Finally, he said, “Okay, take care, Kyuu.” He stood up to escort his friend to the front door, but before they got out of his room, Kyuu tapped his shoulder. “Hey Ryuu, um... We’re all good?” Kyuu asked carefully.

Ryuu turned to look at Kyuu who was standing beside him. Kyuu was obviously still uncertain with Ryuu’s take on the event. Ryuu smiled and leaned to plant a kiss on Kyuu’s cheek. “Yeah, we’re good,” his voice soft but firm.

When he finally got out of the house and waved goodbye, Kyuu’s face was as bright as usual.

* * *

Kyuu walked slowly towards his house, bringing two big groceries bags on both hands. He went through the intersection that led to Ryuu’s house and it made his mind travel back to the morning. His heartbeat went faster as he remembered the event in Ryuu’s room.

Kyuu shook his head. Why was he excited all over for Ryuu? He then tried to remember his kiss with Megu but it surely was different from the kiss with Ryuu. Kyuu started to remember the passionate kiss with Ryuu again, but wait, why was he thinking about it again? Kyuu shook his head harder this time.

Okay, back to Megu. Well, actually that wasn’t the only thing that bothered him. As time passed, he saw hints that Megu actually did not really want to be a frontline detective and she also asked Kyuu to reconsider his decision. They even argued a few times about it when they had to solve big and dangerous cases before. At first, Megu discussed it softly, but it was getting obvious through time that she did not want Kyuu to be too exposed to many dangers. Kyuu sighed.

He liked Megu and he did not want to hurt her. However, his dream to be a real detective on site was getting stronger and stronger with every case they solved. He wondered if they actually had different visions for their lives. What if in the end, Megu accepted him even though her heart did not, and it made her struggle through a lifetime? Oh no, he would not want that to happen either.

Sometimes, reality sucks, Kyuu thought suddenly. And he was purely shocked with his own negative thoughts. He always lived positively and he knew that positivity was his way to move forward. He wondered if it was a part of getting mature. He was 16 already, and probably these kinds of things happened to teenagers in relationships.

Ryuu was also asking about his relationship with Megu, wasn’t he? Maybe Kyuu would ask Ryuu what to do with Megu. He knew Ryuu had almost the opposite character from him, but somehow he felt at ease with him, as if they were just a perfect fit. He could always be himself in front of Ryuu, and he hoped Ryuu could help him with his inner conflict. He smiled at the thought and his negativity started to go away.

His stomach grumbled at the same time he reached his house. It was past midday and the sun had shined on him all the way back. He drooled remembering the big portion of fried rice his mom cooked that morning. “I’m home!” he said with excitement as he got inside his house.


	2. Uncensored version

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The uncensored version of chapter 1. This version includes detailed sensual scene and thoughts.  
> You've been warned!

It was a lovely morning and Kyuu volunteered to buy groceries. Actually, his mom had a deadline that day and he knew it would end bad if he had not volunteered. So here he was, walking with a hum along the way to the market.

Nearing a specific intersection, Kyuu stopped. Oh, this road led to Ryuu’s house, he remembered. It would be a little detour, but it couldn’t hurt much, could it?

Kyuu turned and soon enough, he saw the familiar two story house. When he got near, Kyuu saw a familiar figure getting out from the house with two large plastic bags. The violet haired young man looked a bit overwhelmed with his baggage. Kyuu could not hold a blush as he ran to help his friend.

“Let me help you!” He grabbed one of the plastic bags without hesitation.

Ryuu turned to look at his unexpected backer. His face was flushed and he was sweating a lot. “Kyuu! What are you-”

“It’s okay!” Kyuu’s wide grin stopped his sentence midway. Ryuu only nodded.

They placed the bags at the designated place. “Thanks Kyuu, it really helps,” Ryuu said between breaths. He leaned to a wall and Kyuu walked to stand in front of him. Kyuu’s cheeks also had pink shades, “You really work yourself out, Ryuu!”

Ryuu had already calmed a bit and he chuckled. “Yeah, I cleaned up everything in my house today. And _we_ just finished it,” he smiled proudly. Kyuu’s eyes beamed with excitement, “Everything?”

Ryuu laughed and nodded, “Everything. Under the furniture, the high windows and even the ceilings.” He inspected his black haired friend and then said, “You’re heading for groceries, aren’t you? Why don’t you come to my house first?”

“For real?” Kyuu clasped his hands together.

“Why not?” Ryuu’s laughter was bright. “But I had to wash first, if you don’t mind.”

“Sweet! I’m so glad I took the detour!” Kyuu yelped.

Ryuu knew, of course. It was not the first time that Kyuu took a detour to his house. This friend of his was actually quite a regular guest at his house by now. His dad had already trusted the black haired man to even ask Kyuu to get him things when he’s not in a good shape. So, it was very normal when Kyuu greeted his dad who was currently sunbathing in the garden, or when Kyuu waited in his room while he took a bath.

Ryuu got out from his quick bath and found Kyuu looking at the frames he just arranged on his book rack. It was amusing for him that Kyuu realized the newest change in his bedroom so fast. Ryuu walked over while drying his hair with a small towel.

“You really grew up with King Hades..." Kyuu’s eyes were still fixated on the photographs. Ryuu found the old photo album of his childhood a few days ago and he decided to frame some of them and lined it up in a row of his book rack. There were a few photos of him with his real parents, but most of them were photos of him with his grandfather.

“Yes, I really looked up to him when I was little. Spending time with him was one of the moments I waited for back then,” Ryuu told him honestly. “But,” Ryuu closed his eyes and paused for a moment before continuing, “When I learned about the true nature of the organization, I started to have nightmares of him... pulling me into the darkness.” His voice was emotionless when he poured it out.

Suddenly, he was enveloped with warmth. Ryuu opened his eyes and saw Kyuu’s back. He knew Kyuu was hugging him, but he was still surprised at the sudden closeness. “It’s okay, we’re here now and we all love you so much. No matter where you’re from, you’re Ryuu! I like you, all of our friends from Q Class like you, Nanami-sensei and the other teachers... even my mom likes you a lot!” Kyuu squeezed the violet haired male tighter.

Ryuu’s negativity was always washed away by Kyuu’s trust and he was very glad because of it. He turned back the embrace and hugged Kyuu, “Yeah, thank you.”

Kyuu broke the embrace and now there were pink colors in his cheeks. Ryuu chuckled and asked another topic, “So, how are you and Megu?” He walked towards the bed and sat on its side.

Kyuu followed to sit beside him, his face rather bemused. “Ah.. About Megu..."

“You’ve been together for what, a year and a half already, right?” Ryuu decided to tease the black haired a little. “Have you guys kissed?”

Kyuu jerked his head to look at Ryuu, his face all red. “K-K-Kiss? But h-how did you know?”

Ryuu was amused with the response, so they had their kiss after all. He leaned forward and his eyes were sparkling with interest, “How was it?”

Kyuu’s face got redder. “Umm..." Kyuu looked at the floor and his face became more serious as he spoke, “You know, actually, Megu asked me to do it just the other day.” He clenched his fists on his thighs.

“Okay,” Ryuu said. By the tone, Ryuu got the sense that it was not going pretty well, so he listened more carefully.

“So I did,” Kyuu spoke slowly, “But it was kinda weird.” Kyuu’s face showed some kind of distress but he hid it in a chuckle, “It was not as lovey dovey as I expected, you know? I guess we were awkward and so I was afraid to do more as well.”

He shifted his head to look at Ryuu, “Hey Ryuu, have you ever kissed before?”

Ryuu was taken aback by the sudden question and he blushed a little. His heart started to thump louder under Kyuu’s piercing gaze. “Um, no?” He answered honestly.

“Ryuu! Do you-" Kyuu blurted. “Can I-” He hesitated but then he said it bluntly, “May I try and kiss you?”

Their eyes locked and there was a flick of heat. Ryuu chuckled but did not break the gaze as he answered honestly, “Well, I don’t have any experience before and if you’re okay with it, then I don’t see why not. I trust you, Kyuu.”

Kyuu did not say a word after that, but he walked to stand in front of Ryuu. He leaned down slowly and Ryuu could feel the heat emanating from both of them. Their faces got closer and they looked lower to see each other’s lips.

Slowly but firmly, they covered the other’s mouth with their own. The lips were soft and they closed their eyes to better focus on the sensation of touch. While enjoying the warmth on his lips, Ryuu was shocked with the sudden sensation of the coarse wet tongue and he unconsciously parted his lips. Having the access, the curious tongue slid inside his mouth. “Nngh..” Ryuu moaned unconsciously. Encouraged, the tongue pushed deeper into his mouth and Ryuu automatically did the same. His own tongue slid into his friend’s mouth and they shifted their heads to find a better angle. They explored each other long enough until they were both out of breath.

They broke the kiss simultaneously and panted. Both of their faces flushed and their eyes radiated raw need. “Ryuu..” Kyuu breathed. Ryuu’s hand raised up to touch Kyuu’s cheek, and without knowing how, their lips were sealed once again. Ryuu’s hands slid behind Kyuu’s head and brought him closer. Kyuu leaned forward and captured the back of his violet haired friend. He let gravity work and gently laid down both their bodies to the bed.

The current kiss was clumsy and rough and more passionate than before. They bumped their teeth as they tried to taste every inch of their partner’s mouth, gasps and soft moans were coming out more frequently. Suddenly, one of Kyuu’s hands moved between their bodies and slipped under Ryuu’s shirt. It sent shivers directly to Ryuu's groin. He slightly broke the kiss and groaned quite loudly by the touch on his bare skin. The short break made Ryuu realize that he was hard. Not only that, he also came to realize that Kyuu was just as hard. Their members practically bumped into each other in their current position and frankly speaking, it felt unbelievably good.

Oh, no. Did we get too far? Ryuu thought worriedly.

He shot his eyes open and Kyuu did the same. As if thinking the same thing, Ryuu pushed Kyuu upwards at the same time Kyuu raised his body.

“I-I’m so sorry. I don’t know what I was doing!” Ryuu blurted in panic.

But Ryuu’s blushed pale face was incredibly cute and Kyuu was getting harder. “Ryuu..” Kyuu breathed again. Ryuu gasped and his face became flustered. There was also a hint of anxiety which snapped Kyuu back. The dark brown eyes gained their light back. Kyuu regained his composure and swallowed hard. Then, he helped pull his violet haired friend to a sitting position and he sat back at his own original spot.

After some moment Kyuu spoke, “What just happened?”

“I don’t know,” Ryuu looked down at the floor.

“Did you feel offended?” Kyuu asked.

Ryuu shook his head, “No.”

“Do you.. like it?” There was some hesitation in the voice.

Ryuu smiled a little, “I can’t say I don’t.”

Kyuu’s eyes beamed, “Then should we-”

“No!” Ryuu roared before Kyuu finished the sentence.

Kyuu was surprised with the unexpected response. He turned to look at Ryuu, who was looking back at him. There was distress in the pale face. But of course Ryuu was stressed. He knew he had a feeling for Kyuu, but because of that, he did not want Kyuu to get hurt. Kyuu was in a relationship with Megu and as long as it stood, he could not possibly stab Megu’s back either. If he did want to pursue a relationship with Kyuu, he wanted it to be a clear one, not a secretive and tangled one. That being said, he hadn’t got the courage to talk to Kyuu about it. He felt weak and he did not know what to do, but he knew he had to give some explanation or something for Kyuu to hold at that moment.

“Not now, at least,” Ryuu finally said in an almost inaudible voice, but of course Kyuu heard him clearly.

“Okay, we won’t,” Kyuu’s voice was firm. “But thank you for letting me do that. I... really like it,” Kyuu smiled shyly. Ryuu looked at the smile and the tension he had faded almost instantly. “I know,” he said with a genuine smile.

Kyuu was glad to see the honest smile of his violet haired friend. Ryuu getting sad was the least that he wanted. Kyuu stood up, “Okay, I better get going. Still need to buy groceries.”

Ryuu actually wanted to go together since he also had to buy groceries, but the previous event made him think twice. Finally, he said, “Okay, take care, Kyuu.” He stood up to escort his friend to the front door, but before they got out of his room, Kyuu tapped his shoulder. “Hey Ryuu, um... We’re all good?” Kyuu asked carefully.

Ryuu turned to look at Kyuu who was standing beside him. Kyuu was obviously still uncertain with Ryuu’s take on the event. Ryuu smiled and leaned to plant a kiss on Kyuu’s cheek. “Yeah, we’re good,” his voice soft but firm.

When he finally got out of the house and waved goodbye, Kyuu’s face was as bright as usual.

* * *

Kyuu walked slowly towards his house, bringing two big groceries bags on both hands. He went through the intersection that led to Ryuu’s house and it made his mind travel back to the event in the morning. His heartbeat went faster as he remembered the look on Ryuu’s flushed face and dark eyes, the sensation of Ryuu’s lips and delicate skin under his fingers, the sound of Ryuu’s moans... Suddenly, he got hard again.

Kyuu shook his head. Why was he hard and excited all over for Ryuu? He then tried to remember his kiss with Megu. He remembered wanting more from the kiss, but in the end it was just a touch of lips and lips. It felt so different from the kiss with Ryuu. Ryuu embraced all of him. Like the time when he slid his tongue, Ryuu parted his lips and moments later he was also tasting him eagerly. And also the moans... Wait, why was he thinking of Ryuu all over again? Kyuu shook his head harder this time.

Okay, back to Megu. Well, actually that wasn’t the only thing that bothered him. As time passed, he saw hints that Megu actually did not really want to be a frontline detective and she also asked Kyuu to reconsider his decision. They even argued a few times about it when they had to solve big and dangerous cases before. At first, Megu discussed it softly, but it was getting obvious through time that she did not want Kyuu to be too exposed to many dangers. Kyuu sighed.

He liked Megu and he did not want to hurt her. However, his dream to be a real detective on site was getting stronger and stronger with every case they solved. He wondered if they actually had different visions for their lives. What if in the end, Megu accepted him even though her heart did not, and it made her struggle through a lifetime? Oh no, he would not want that to happen either.

Sometimes, reality sucks, Kyuu thought suddenly. And he was purely shocked with his own negative thoughts. He always lived positively and he knew that positivity was his way to move forward. He wondered if it was a part of getting mature. He was 16 already, and probably these kinds of things happened to teenagers in relationships.

Ryuu was also asking about his relationship with Megu, wasn’t he? Maybe Kyuu would ask Ryuu what to do with Megu. He knew Ryuu had almost the opposite character from him, but somehow he felt at ease with him, as if they were just a perfect fit. He could always be himself in front of Ryuu, and he hoped Ryuu could help him with his inner conflict. He smiled at the thought and his negativity started to go away.

His stomach grumbled at the same time he reached his house. It was past midday and the sun had shined on him all the way back. He drooled remembering the big portion of fried rice his mom cooked that morning. “I’m home!” he said with excitement as he got inside his house.


End file.
